<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты погибель или рай? by Elafira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116644">Ты погибель или рай?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira'>Elafira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood Kink, F/M, Fist Fights, Size Difference, Size Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей чувствует себя живой только на ринге в подпольном бойцовском клубе. Там она может выплеснуть своё разочарование жизнью, полной боли и лишений.</p><p>Она редко проигрывает.</p><p>Но в одну из ночей на ринге появляется новый участник. Опасный на вид мужчина по имени Кайло Рен… и он хочет от Рей большего, чем просто поединок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey / Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты погибель или рай?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158924">Are You Death or Paradise?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae">andabatae</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение от автора: Кайло и Рей дерутся по-настоящему, проливают кровь. Также Рей любит боль сверх меры. Если это вам не по душе, лучше не читайте. За пределами ринга нет жестокого обращения и насилия.</p><p>Работа вдохновлена песней Билли Айлиш "No Time to Die" - саундтрек к новой части про агента 007. И название фика ("Ты погибель или рай?"), и вставки в работе взяты из этой песни, рекомендую ознакомиться именно с дословным переводом, например, здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu9_jfCsEcA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пронзившая её челюсть боль распустилась ярким цветком.</p><p>Рей сплюнула кровь, затем подняла взгляд и ухмыльнулась.</p><p>– Ударишь меня ещё?</p><p>Её противник, коренастый и мускулистый лысый мужчина, фыркнул.</p><p>– Маленькие девочки вроде тебя должны думать наперёд, – сказал он. – Тебя здесь только изобьют, как ты того и заслуживаешь.</p><p>Рей провела языком по капе. Ей нравился медный вкус крови, хлынувшей из разбитой губы. Это заставляло её чувствовать себя настоящей.</p><p>В последнее время она едва ощущала себя таковой. С тех пор, как…</p><p>
  <em>Нет. Не думай об этом.</em>
</p><p>Она подняла обмотанные кулаки перед лицом. Костяшки пальцев уже пульсировали от боли из-за нанесённых ею ударов, но Рей хотелось большего. Боль, как и кровь, возвращала её на землю. Боль была доказательством её существования.</p><p>– Давай, Рей! – кричал Финн, хлопая руками по ограждению между рингом и безумной толпой. Эти нелегальные бои проходили в грязном подвале под баром «У Маз» – нелегальные не из-за боёв как таковых, а из-за переходящих из рук в руки денег. Забавно, что в глазах закона насилие значило меньше, чем нерегулируемые денежные потоки.</p><p>Этой ночью Финн поставил на её победу. Уличный парень, всегда ставивший на неё, что было приятно. К тому же, по правде, Рей обычно побеждала. В последний раз, когда ей это не удалось…</p><p>Чёрт, она не хотела об этом думать.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should've known</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd leave alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Два месяца назад.</em>
</p><p>Её противник, Кайло Рен, не пытался вырубить Рей, как большинство парней. Вместо этого он старался измотать её, нанося удары, – достаточно для боли, но мало для нокаута.</p><p>– Ну же! – закричала она. – Я не ебучий хрупкий цветочек!</p><p>Его низкая, тёмная усмешка прозвучала даже громче гогота толпы.</p><p>– Я знаю, что нет.</p><p>– Так, блять, ударь и сделай мне больно!</p><p>Он наклонил голову, и взгляд Рей моментально скользнул к изгибу его мощной шеи. Он блестел от пота, рельефные мышцы – <em>много</em> мышц – поигрывали с каждым шагом и движением рук.</p><p>– Я дерусь не для того, чтобы причинять боль людям, – сказал он. – Я дерусь, чтобы побеждать.</p><p>Эти слова вызвали в ней дрожь. У Рей между ног намокло ещё в ту минуту, когда она ступила на ринг с этим гигантом. На нём не было рубашки, только чёрные шорты, но, в отличие от большинства бойцов подпольного клуба, мышцы Кайло явно не были результатом тренировок в спортзале. По всей его бледной коже были разбросаны шрамы, а мощное телосложение навевало мысль, что он много и безжалостно использует своё тело.</p><p>Рей была бы не против, чтобы он безжалостно воспользовался <em>её</em> телом.</p><p>– Тебе не победить, – сказала она. Рей недоставало мощи в сравнении с крупными мускулистыми парнями, но она была проворной и быстрой. Знала правильные углы и точки. Почти всегда могла продержаться дольше мужчин, бросавших ей вызов, – частично поэтому бои с её участием были так популярны. Людям чертовски нравилось видеть, как крошечная девчонка ставит на место огромного мужика.</p><p>– Увидим, – сощурился Кайло. Он откинул со лба прядь мокрых чёрных волос, обнажая пересекавший лицо шрам, и бросился на неё.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just goes to show</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That the blood you bleed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is just the blood you owe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Лысый оказался тем ещё засранцем. Он демонстрировал мышцы и позировал толпе, показывая уродливые татуировки и греясь во внимании, подаренном ему за разбитую губу противницы.</p><p>Рей не воспринимала изменчивую реакцию толпы близко к сердцу. Они любили смотреть на её победы не меньше, чем на поражения. Она не знала, почему: они видели её равной другим бойцам (мужчинам) или просто втайне любили смотреть на избиение женщины? Но это и не важно. Рей пришла сюда за гонораром, выплачиваемым Маз за участие, и за дополнительными деньгами, выигранными за ставки на саму себя. И в любом случае никто не приходил сюда ради неё. Никто, никогда и никуда не приходил.</p><p>Этому идиоту не победить. Рей поняла, что после удачного удара он расслабился. Она всегда давала ударить себя хоть раз, чтобы узнать противника. Рей пропустит ещё один удар… но он будет последним.</p><p>Он оскалился, обнажая чёрную капу.</p><p>– Сейчас я поставлю тебя на место. Готова, сучка?</p><p>Рей приподняла кулаки и поманила к себе.</p><p>Время преподать этому мудаку урок.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I saw you there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too much to bear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Кайло сильно ударил её в бок, и Рей перенесла центр тяжести, чтобы увернуться. Было чертовски <em>больно</em> – у этого парня словно отбойные молотки вместо кулаков. Завтра её тело будет в сине-чёрных отметинах.</p><p>Мысль заставила её улыбнуться. Ей нравилось видеть и чувствовать синяки после драк – это придавало вес её существованию. Во время этих поединков она была не какой-то жалкой работницей свалки, нелегалкой без визы, без семьи и без будущего. Она была человеком – с мыслями, нуждами и <em>здравым смыслом</em>.</p><p>Выживать от утра до утра стало скучно. Когда тебе в лицо прилетает чей-то кулак – это значит нечто большее.</p><p>Кайло впивался в неё взглядом, пока они медленно перемещались по рингу. И снова Рей как никогда явно ощущала влагу между ног. Она часто намокала во время драки, то же случалось, когда она крала что-то или сидела за рулём угнанной машины, – это была лишь физическая реакция на экстремальный стимул, только и всего. Рей заводилась от ощущения опасности. Но с этим мужчиной всё было иным. Более личным. И это в миллион раз усиливало ощущение опасности.</p><p>Ей нравилась его бледная в родинках кожа. Ей нравились глубокие карие глаза. Но больше всего ей нравилось, как он реагировал и подстраивался под каждое её движение. Это даже больше походило на танец, чем на бой. Кайло не был обычным болваном, который кончал от избиения женщины; казалось, он даже не замечал её пол.</p><p>Его взгляд опустился на грудь Рей, и она пересмотрела эту теорию. Воспользовавшись отвлекающим моментом, она ударила его в бок ногой.</p><p>Несмотря на свою массивность, он отскочил быстро и ловко, словно кот, и схватил её за лодыжку. Потянул, и Рей грохнулась спиной на бетонный пол. Из лёгких словно выбили воздух, и не успела она откатиться, как Кайло уже оказался на ней.</p><p>Рей отбивалась буквально зубами и ногтями, кусая плечо и царапая неприкрытую кожу, где только могла. В тот момент, когда она оказалась под ним на полу, шансы на победу были проёбаны. Её проворность и хитрость уже ничего не значили перед мускулами и силой. Кайло хрипнул, когда она ударила его по почке, затем начал двигаться и прижиматься теснее, пока не раздвинул её ноги своим телом. Руки прижали запястья Рей к полу. Как бы она ни боролась, ей уже было не скинуть Кайло с себя.</p><p>Судья отсчитывал время, проведённое Рей в ловушке на полу, но её внимание было сосредоточено на ощущении Кайло на ней сверху: его бёдра у неё между ног, его широкая грудь, прижимавшаяся к её с каждым тяжёлым вздохом. Он держал её запястья крепко, но не жёстко, и от его самоконтроля, от которого она приближалась к черте боли, не пересекая её, Рей задрожала.</p><p>Она ненавидела его. Ненавидела, с какой лёгкостью он её избил. Ненавидела взгляд Кайло сверху вниз, пока он ждал окончания отсчёта судьи, а на лицо Рей с его лица падали капли пота. Она отказывалась сдаваться, пока не закончатся десять секунд.</p><p>Рей никогда не проигрывала, будучи прижатой к полу. Либо нокаут, либо победа.</p><p>Её щёки горели от унижения. Она начала сопротивляться, предприняв последнюю попытку сбросить его с себя, но в итоге только потёрлась клитором о…</p><p>Боже, да у Кайло Рена стоял.</p><p>Он глухо застонал от этого движения. Адреналин, вожделение и гнев схлестнулись в крови Рей, и она невольно снова потёрлась об него бёдрами.</p><p>– Чёртов ублюдок, – шепнула она, прижимаясь клитором.</p><p>– Не умеешь проигрывать? – он задыхался, встречая её движение грубым толчком бёдер.</p><p>Блять, она была примерно в пяти хороших толчках от оргазма, несмотря на то, что лежала прижатая к грязному бетонному полу на глазах у десятков кричащих потных свидетелей. Их насмешливые лица пробудили Рей от наваждения. Когда судья крикнул «ноль» и Кайло отпустил её запястья, она ударила его по плечу.</p><p>Он легко скатился с неё и остался лежать на спине, тяжело дыша, пялясь в потолок и держась руками за промежность. На мгновение она замерла, чтобы рассмотреть его целиком – высокого, сильного, чертовски <em>красивого</em> – но быстро вспомнила о чувстве собственного достоинства и вскочила на ноги.</p><p>Толпа освистала её. Рей было не впервой, она проигрывала раз или два, хотя никогда так позорно, поэтому саркастично сделала реверанс и показала фак. Она унеслась прочь, чувствуя, как взгляд Кайло впивается в её спину.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were my life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But life is far away from fair</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Рей позволила лысому ударить её ещё несколько раз. Ей уже не нужно было оценивать его навыки, она просто… хотела. Хотела, чтобы её пронзала боль – жаркая и внезапная. На ринге это никогда не ощущалось должным образом из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина – настоящая боль приходит позже, когда кожа над ушибленными рёбрами становится фиолетовой, и тогда уже ничто не может отвлечь Рей от этого ощущения, – и всё же процесс приносил ей некое жгучее удовольствие.</p><p>Однако этот осёл продолжал выкрикивать глупые сексистские насмешки, и Рей устала от звука его голоса. Просто очередной бой, не удовлетворивший её. Ей уже ничто не приносило удовлетворение с тех пор как…</p><p><em>«Нет,</em> – остановила себя Рей. – <em>Не думай о Кайло. О том, что он говорил. О том, что он делал».</em></p><p>Она нанесла противнику своевременный удар, пока тот подначивал толпу. Когда лысый оказался на коленях, Рей сбила его на пол и применила болевой захват. Он трепыхался под ней, но в большинстве захватов дело в удачной позиции, а не в силе, поэтому вскоре судья начал десятисекундный отсчёт до безоговорочной победы. Противник Рей сдался уже на второй секунде, и она, усмехнувшись, отпустила его и вскочила на ноги.</p><p><em>Слабак.</em> Все они такими были, просто мальчишки в оболочке из перекачанных тел. Он свирепо взглянул на неё, затем плюнул. Блестящая слюна приземлилась в нескольких сантиметрах от её потрёпанных кроссовок.</p><p>– По-моему, эту маленькую девчонку в итоге не избили, как она того заслуживает, – громко сказала она. Так, чтобы ликующая толпа её услышала. Они снова любили её, как и всегда после побед.</p><p>Она покинула ринг, проигнорировав попытку Финна дать ей пять, проигнорировав фанатов, отчаянно тянувших к Рей свои руки, чтобы дотронуться до её блестящей от пота кожи. Очередная ночь, очередная бессмысленная победа. Сегодня она свернётся калачиком в одиночестве на крошечной постели в своей дерьмовой квартире, тело будет пульсировать, а разум – тонуть в измученных полуснах. Она будет стараться думать о чём угодно, только не <em>о нём</em> и тех проклятых сказанных им словах. Словах, которые ничего не значили уже на следующий день, когда он исчез, будто никогда и не существовал.</p><p>
  <em>Ты не одинока.</em>
</p><p>Что за сраная ложь. Если в жизни Рей и была неизменная правда, так это то, что она всегда была одинока.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em> W</em>
  <em>as I stupid to love you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was I reckless to help?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Рей ворвалась в кладовку, которая была выделена бойцам под личное пространство.</p><p>Фазма – высокая и смертельно опасная блондинка, известная своим сокрушительным хуком справа – с сочувствием взглянула на Рей. Она сидела на скамье, обматывая свои руки.</p><p>– Не круто прошло, да?</p><p>Как у двух единственных женщин в небольшом круге бойцов, у Фазмы и Рей сформировалась странная, но крепкая связь. На публике они выбивали друг из друга последнюю дурь, но наедине между ними царило взаимопонимание. Связаться с одной из них – значило связаться с обеими.</p><p>Рей упала на скамейку рядом с ней и застонала.</p><p>– Хуже не бывает.</p><p>Фазма протянула ей пакет замороженного гороха из мини-холодильника.</p><p>– Кайло хорош.</p><p>Рей прижала холодный пакет к рёбрам.</p><p>– Ага, но ему не нужно было побеждать меня вот так.</p><p>– Как?</p><p>– Как ебучий джентльмен.</p><p>Фазма усмехнулась.</p><p>– Он ведёт себя так с большинством бойцов, Рей. Знает своё дело. Не любит разводить драму.</p><p>Рей нахмурилась, глядя на мигающую люминесцентную лампу.</p><p>– Ну, мне не нужно было, чтобы он меня жалел, – она будто до сих пор слышала насмешки толпы, будучи прижатой к полу.</p><p>– Жалел? Он разве не победил?</p><p>– Заткнись, сучка.</p><p>Фазма ухмыльнулась.</p><p>– Просто пытаюсь сказать, что он не жалел тебя. Слушай, и такая херня случается. Я дралась с Кайло, знаешь?</p><p>Рей повернулась посмотреть на неё.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>Фазма кивнула, в её голубых глазах была серьёзность.</p><p>– Он не бьёт как женоненавистник. Но и не абы как. Ты не можешь его обмануть и не можешь заставить потерять контроль. Он просто дерётся своим, чертовски хорошим способом, – она сделала паузу. – И есть причина, почему Кайло так хорош. Я слышала, что он занимается грязной работой. Он опасен.</p><p>– Мне всё равно, чем он занимается. Но не всё равно, что он просто унизил меня у всех на глазах, – Рей вздохнула, когда желанный холод от пачки с горохом охватил её ушибленные рёбра. – Ты его побила?</p><p>Лицо Фазмы потемнело.</p><p>– Нет, – ответила она. – Он, блять, прижал меня к полу. Но в следующий раз я вытру им ринг.</p><p>Рей усмехнулась, затем застонала, когда из-за смеха у неё заболели рёбра.</p><p>– Меня тоже прижал. Сраный ублюдок.</p><p>Кто-то постучал, и дверь открылась.</p><p>– Фаз? Ты готова? – это была Кайдел, одна из миниатюрных милых ринг-гёрлз, проносивших таблички с номерами раундов. Одетая в школьную форму с мини-юбкой, она едва выглядела угрожающе, но после нескольких потасовок в баре Рей уже знала, что Кай была куда опаснее, чем казалась.</p><p>Фазма встала и подпрыгнула на носочках.</p><p>– Готова как никогда. Кого я кастрирую сегодня?</p><p>Кайдел провела её, и Рей осталась одна, глядя на свои руки в обмотках. Край ткани запятнала кровь. Она подвигала пальцами, наслаждаясь скрипом костей и болью на коже.</p><p>– Рей.</p><p>При звуке знакомого голоса она вскочила на ноги, держа кулаки наготове.</p><p>– Какого хрена?</p><p>Кайло Рен стоял в дверях, вскинув перед собой ладони.</p><p>– Прости, не хотел тебя напугать.</p><p>Он выглядел даже лучше, чем перед боем. На скуле был синяк, длинные волосы – влажные и всклокоченные, а чёрный свитер облегал мускулистую грудь. Большие уши торчали из волос, но это не умаляло его привлекательности. Даже наоборот, манило Рей ещё больше. Он не был каким-то типичным слащавым мальчиком из «Инстаграмма», как По, который ступал на ринг ради лайков. Он был большим, сильным и <em>необузданным.</em></p><p>Каким бы он ни был горячим, этот тип только что публично унизил её. Она свирепо на него взглянула.</p><p>– Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>Он вошёл в комнату, затем закрыл за собой дверь. От этого тихого скрипа по телу Рей пробежала дрожь. Они остались наедине, у Рей между ног всё ещё было мокро от боя, и теперь она осознала, что хочет лизнуть Кайло, попробовать его особенную смесь пота и крови на вкус.</p><p><em>Он опасен</em>. Он так и выглядел, с этим шрамом, пересекающим лицо, и огромными мышцами. От мысли Рей завелась только ещё больше.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – спросил он тихим, грубым голосом.</p><p>Рей напряглась.</p><p>– Ты спрашиваешь об этом всех своих противников после боя? – резко спросила она.</p><p>– Только тебя.</p><p>– Ну, я обойдусь без твоего сексизма, снисхождения и чего там ещё, – Рей повернула голову в сторону, вглядываясь в ровную стену из шлакоблока. – Поэтому, может, ты отъебёшься со своим «ты в порядке»?</p><p>– Ладно, – сказал он коротко и резко. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, направился прямо к ней. Рей замешкалась только на миллисекунду, и он воспользовался моментом, толкнув её к стене и крепко сжав её челюсть. Рей должна была хотя бы попытаться оттолкнуть Кайло, но держалась неподвижно в его хватке, пленённая первобытной жаждой в сурово-прекрасных чертах его лица.</p><p>Взгляд Кайло метнулся к её глазам, а рука скользнула от челюсти к затылку. И когда его губы жадно прижались к её губам, Рей была потеряна.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it obvious to everybody else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I'd fallen for a lie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Рей обычно оставалась посмотреть бой Фазмы и По, но после своей неудовлетворяющей победы над лысым она размотала руки, натянула изодранную серую толстовку, схватила спортивную сумку и сбежала по лестнице через чёрный ход. Иногда у входа в бар слонялись поклонники, и, когда у Рей было настроение, она могла выйти и поболтать с ними, но сегодня явно был не такой вечер.</p><p>Металлическая дверь распахнулась, и Рей охватил поток холодного воздуха. Она вздохнула, дрожа от коснувшегося её потной кожи пронзающего ветра, и накинула капюшон поверх своей фирменной причёски – трёх пучков.</p><p>Её толстовка была недостаточно тёплой для сегодняшней погоды, а до дома предстояла прогулка в десять кварталов по грязным улицам. Она положила руку на свою потрёпанную спортивную сумку, пытаясь противостоять искушению, скрывавшемуся внутри. Рей должна подождать хотя бы до прихода домой. Проявить хоть немного достоинства.</p><p>Но ветер снова ужалил её, и Рей перестала сражаться: бросила сумку на землю и начала копаться внутри, пока не вытащила огромный мягкий чёрный свитер.</p><p>Он всё ещё пах им. Пот, сосновый запах какого-то геля для душа и слабый медный намёк на кровь. Когда она натянула на себя свитер, тот почти закрыл ей колени.</p><p>Рей просунула палец в дырку с правой стороны, снова задаваясь вопросом, откуда она. У него на торсе был шрам, похожий на смещённый отпечаток от огнестрельного ранения. Тогда Рей коснулась этого шрама губами, как и всех остальных шрамов. Сказала, что он тоже не был одинок.</p><p>Она отдала ему ту частичку себя, которую, как думала, уже давно утратила, нечто мягкое и печальное, всё ещё верившее в «долго и счастливо». И он брал и брал, жадно втягивая в себя её всю, обещая ей всё, если только она будет с ним. Какой же глупой девчонкой она была, раз поверила ему.</p><p>А потом проснулась в своей крошечной постели совсем одна, с одним только его свитером, оставленным на подушке.</p><p>Рей следует сжечь эту вещь, определённо следует. Ей определённо не следует носить её, будто какой-то талисман, будто это поможет вернуть его.</p><p>Может, завтра она сожжёт.</p><p>Она схватила спортивную сумку и направилась в ночь, обхватив свободной рукой талию в попытке согреться.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fool me once, fool me twice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you death or paradise?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Он целовал её яростно, двигая губами жёсткими, голодными рывками, будто пытался съесть живьём. Рей вонзила пальцы в его волосы и поцеловала в ответ, отдавая ровно столько страсти, сколько отдал ей он. Когда она прикусила его полную нижнюю губу, он застонал и поцеловал её ещё крепче.</p><p>У поцелуя был медный привкус – от крови из его пореза или её, она не знала, но не могла остановиться. Она горела, покрасневшая кожа покалывала, влагалище сжималось, а бельё промокло насквозь.</p><p>Он оторвался от неё, задыхаясь. Рей попыталась снова поцеловать его, но Кайло препятствовал, потянув её за волосы назад, отчего она хныкнула и выгнула спину. Она смотрела на него полузакрытыми глазами, очарованная красным сиянием крови на его губах.</p><p>– Не здесь, – сказал он, коснувшись большим пальцем её губы.</p><p>– К тебе?</p><p>Он покачал головой.</p><p>– Невозможно.</p><p>Рей хотела спросить, почему, но ещё больше хотела, чтобы её как можно скорее трахнули, поэтому не стала любопытствовать.</p><p>– Тогда ко мне.</p><p>Кайло кивнул и поцеловал её снова, на этот раз нежно.</p><p>По дороге в её квартиру они едва перекинулись парой слов. Незаметно быстро преодолев путь в десять кварталов, они сплелись на лестничной клетке у разукрашенной граффити стены, не отпуская губ друг друга под мерцанием люминесцентных ламп. Они поднимались наверх по лестнице в её доме, целуясь, целуясь и целуясь. Они целовались у двери Рей, пока она шарила в спортивной сумке в поисках ключей. В секунду, когда она щёлкнула засовом за их спинами, Кайло поднял её на руки и прижал к двери, целуя до боли и распухших губ.</p><p>Она скрестила лодыжки за его спиной и качнулась навстречу, высоко взлетая от ощущения лёгкости, с которой этот чудовищно огромный мужчина держал её. Его тело было воплощением грубой силы и прямо сейчас принадлежало ей.</p><p>Рей всегда ценила силу, вероятно, потому, что почти не обладала ею в период взросления – она росла отчасти на улице, отчасти на свалке придурка Платта, без свидетельства о рождении или вообще чего-либо, что позволило бы ей жить по-настоящему. Она узнала своё имя, только когда Платт нашёл её, свернувшуюся калачиком в сломанной машине. Она даже не подозревала, сколько ей лет, и была такой худой и истощённой, что никто другой тоже не мог определить. Сейчас по самой вероятной догадке ей было где-то между восемнадцатью и двадцатью годами. Рей обладала силой только на ринге, но ради этого она прошла долгий путь в слишком большое число кулаков, годами находясь не на той стороне. Но тело Кайло Рена было самим монументом силе. Она сжала его мускулистые плечи и прижалась к его груди своей, целуя и посасывая кожу вдоль линии шеи. Её соски затвердели и стали чувствительными, и по телу Рей пробежала дрожь, когда она скользнула грудью по его твёрдым мышцам.</p><p>– Твоя грудь наверняка больше моей, – проворчала она.</p><p>Кайло усмехнулся, затем повернулся и пронёс несколько футов к её кровати. Он бросил её на двойной матрас, закряхтевший от грубого обращения. Но Рей было плевать на металлические пружины, впивавшиеся ей в спину. Единственное, что имело значение – Кайло стоял над ней, обвивая взглядом её тело, будто она – самое прекрасное, что он видел на свете.</p><p>Он заполз на кровать и опустился на колени между её ног. Вплотную: Кайло был таким огромным, что, вероятно, занимал четверть её квартиры, не говоря уже о большей части кровати. Рей потянулась к нему, но он прижал её руки к кровати над головой, неторопливо осматривая.</p><p>Сжав запястья Рей одной рукой, другую он опустил на её грудь.</p><p>– Они, – сказал Кайло, сжав сначала одну грудь, потом другую, – чертовски идеальные, – её кожа горела везде, где скользил его взгляд. – Ты вся идеальная. Я не мог поверить, когда увидел, что ты ждёшь меня на ринге.</p><p>– Да? – Рей качнула бёдрами, желая, чтобы он был ближе. Ей нужно было, чтобы он прижимался и тёрся об неё, <em>прямо сейчас.</em></p><p>Он серьёзно кивнул.</p><p>– Я сейчас прикоснусь к тебе, – сказал он, потянувшись к краю её футболки.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – это опьяняло, когда большой, опасный мужчина смотрел на неё так. Будто хотел съесть заживо.</p><p>Он снял с неё футболку, спортивный лифчик и наклонился, чтобы обхватить губами сосок. Рей дёрнулась от внезапного острого удовольствия. Он массировал её другую грудь своей большой рукой, затем переключился на неё ртом, ритмично посасывая, отчего Рей извивалась под ним.</p><p>– Сними свитер, – приказала она.</p><p>Кайло встал на колени и стянул себя свитер и футболку, отбросив их в сторону. Рей упивалась видом этого бледного точёного торса. Он был усыпан шрамами, которые она узнала из жизни на улице. Его тело повидало настоящую жестокость. Рей села, чтобы провести руками от его груди к рельефному животу.</p><p>– Я обожаю твоё тело, – честно призналась она. – В тебе нет смазливости.</p><p>Он поднял тёмную бровь.</p><p>– Нет?</p><p>Она покачала головой.</p><p>– Не пойми меня неправильно, ты красивый, но дело явно в большем, чем просто в эстетичности, – он не щадил своё тело – возможно, делал ужасные вещи, но Рей это не особо заботило.</p><p>Он усмехнулся, затем схватил её и затащил к себе на колени. Её бёдра широко раздвинулись по обе стороны его мощных ног, колени впились в матрас.</p><p>– Никто никогда не называл меня красивым, – выдохнул Кайло ей в губы.</p><p>– Меня тоже, – Рей ждала, что он рассмеётся вместе с ней – в конце концов, это комично – сама идея того, что тощая оборванка Рей может быть красивой, но его рука опустилась ей на задницу и притянула крепче.</p><p>– Ты неебически великолепна, – сказал он.</p><p>Рей застонала от давления затвердевшего члена на клитор. Боже, услышать, как эти слова слетают с его идеальных губ, было мечтой. Она хотела утонуть в этом чувстве: впервые кому-то было достаточно Рей такой, какая она есть. Может, он говорил не всерьёз, но это было лучшим подарком, который он только мог ей подарить.</p><p>– Ты нужен мне, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, Кайло.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now you'll never see me cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's just no time to die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Её дверь оказалась не заперта. Рей остановилась, держась за дверную ручку, и её сердце дико заколотилось. Наверняка её обокрали, и вор всё ещё мог быть внутри.</p><p>Она не могла позволить себе потерять скудные пожитки, приобретённые за эти годы. Её спортивный костюм, вторая пара кроссовок, обеденный сервиз со сколами…</p><p>Рей чертовски устала от потерь. Вся её жизнь была чередой потерь: потеря родителей, потеря личности, потеря еды, крова и мечтаний. Потеря любви. Жизнь так часто отнимала у неё, что с каждым ударом судьбы от её души откалывалась очередная уязвимая часть.</p><p>Она была не намерена терять что-либо ещё.</p><p>Рей ворвалась в квартиру с криком, держа кулаки наготове. В её студии негде было спрятаться, поэтому она сразу увидела большую крупную фигуру. Мужчина стоял у окна спиной к ней. Светившие на улице оранжевые фонари очерчивали широкие плечи и гриву тёмных волос.</p><p>Она была на полпути, стопроцентно готовая уложить незваного гостя на лопатки, когда он повернулся, и внезапно реальность перевернулась с ног на голову. Рей затормозила и остановилась, не пригодившиеся кулаки припали к бёдрам.</p><p>– Кайло?</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I let it burn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're no longer my concern</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Когда он наполнил её, это чувство Рей не могла сравнить ни с чем. Его член был большим и растягивал её так сильно, что на секунду она засомневалась, сможет ли принять его. Хотя он уже заставил её кончить дважды – один раз ртом и ещё раз руками, её тело приспосабливалось с трудом.</p><p>Ногти Рей впивались в его плечи. Она крепко зажмурилась, сосредоточенно пытаясь расслабиться и раскрыться.</p><p>– Всё нормально? – спросил он, глухо и мягко.</p><p>Она кивнула.</p><p>– Рей, посмотри на меня.</p><p>Она открыла глаза и увидела, что Кайло встревоженно смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Он смахнул ей волосы со лба.</p><p>– Тебе больно? – спросил Кайло.</p><p>– Нет, просто… он большой, – её киска пульсировала вокруг него, кожа сильно натянулась. Рей потянулась вниз к месту, где их тела соединялись… и осознала, что нужно вобрать ещё несколько дюймов. – Чёрт подери, ты огромный.</p><p>Он улыбнулся, но выглядел обеспокоенно.</p><p>– Я могу остановиться.</p><p>– Нет, нет, – Рей потёрла и без того чувствительный клитор, сподвигая свою киску принять больше. Она невероятно намокла, и каждый скользящий круг её пальцев доказывал, насколько внимательным любовником был Кайло Рен. – Сейчас, – сказала она, когда её тело расслабилось. – Дай мне остальное.</p><p>Он толкнулся на эти финальные дюймы с глухим хрипом. Рей ухватила ртом воздух и откинула голову назад, ошеломлённо глядя в потолок.</p><p>– О вау... – выдохнула она.</p><p>Чувство было приятным. За гранью приятного. Она была совершенно наполнена, больше не было ни пустоты, ни нужды. Наконец он был здесь, внутри неё, прямо там, где был ей нужен.</p><p>– Рей, – сказал он, целуя в лоб. – Быть в тебе – невероятно. Ты невероятная.</p><p>– Ты едва меня знаешь, – шепнула она.</p><p>Он подался назад, затем медленно погрузился в неё снова.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты жёсткий человек, – шепнул Кайло, когда его толчок выбил из неё вздох. – Красивая, смекалистая, агрессивная… Я знаю, что ты бьёшься до последнего и трахаешься как богиня.</p><p>Конечно, они только начали трахаться, но это начало было громким и первобытным. Она лизала и покусывала его везде, где только могла. Она взяла его огромный член в рот, заглатывая до дискомфорта и ещё немного глубже, стараясь взять максимально, насколько это было возможно. Рей была жадной до таких вещей: украденные мгновения, украденное удовольствие, украденное наслаждение. Она стонала, не выпуская его, пока Кайло не оторвал её от себя дрожащей рукой, а потом притянул к своему лицу, чтобы вернуть услугу. Он лизал её киску с тем же целеустремлённым энтузиазмом, с которым дрался, и Рей сдалась невероятно быстро, дрожа под ним, пока его пальцы впивались в её бёдра, удерживая на месте.</p><p>– Боже, – Рей вжалась головой в подушку, когда Кайло задал глубокий неустанный ритм. – Охуенно хорошо, Кайло, – она вцепилась в него, обхватив руками и ногами, чтобы чувствовать кожей его тело как можно больше. Он трахал её жёстко, но не слишком, грубые толчки не пересекали ту идеальную грань между болью и удовольствием. – Ты трахаешься так же, как дерёшься, – сказала она.</p><p>Он куснул мочку её уха.</p><p>– И глянь, ты опять так славно мне сдалась.</p><p>Она издала возмущённый стон, но Кайло усмехнулся ей на ухо и успокоил чередой поцелуев.</p><p>– Этот раунд ты выиграла, милая, – он выдохнул, его бёдра усиливали темп. – Я, блять, буду ползать, если ты попросишь. Ты можешь уничтожить меня.</p><p>– Я не хочу уничтожать тебя, – сказала Рей, прижимаясь плотнее. Она уткнулась лицом в его плечо, касаясь губами солёной кожи. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.</p><p>Слова были безрассудными, жадными, опрометчивыми. Слишком значимыми, чтобы говорить их во время потрахушек с мужчиной из бойцовского клуба, которого она едва знает. Но в ответ Кайло зарычал и схватил её за зад, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы с каждым движением задевать самые чувствительные точки глубоко внутри неё.</p><p>– Ты меня не знаешь, – задыхался он. – Не знаешь, что я сделал.</p><p>– Мне плевать, что ты сделал, – и Рей было плевать, глубоко, глубоко плевать. Она в своей жизни тоже натворила немало ужасного. Это было ценой существования, потраченного на отчаянные попытки выжить.</p><p>Кайло застонал.</p><p>– Тогда я стану твоим, – сказал он. – Твоим кем угодно.</p><p>– Всем, – честно ответила Рей. У неё всегда были проблемы с ощущением меры: если ей в руки попадалось нечто хорошее, она хотела выжать из этого всё удовольствие, до последней капли. И ещё ничто и никто не заставляло её чувствовать себя настолько хорошо, настолько живой, как Кайло Рен.</p><p>Он врезался в неё сильнее.</p><p>– Тогда ты тоже будешь моей.</p><p>– Я никогда… ах! – Рей вскрикнула, когда он коснулся чувствительной точки. – Я никогда… никому не принадлежала. Я всегда была… о господи, Кайло, пожалуйста! – она вцепилась в его плечи, едва не рыдая от всепоглощающего удовольствия. В низу живота слились жар и напряжение.</p><p>– Ты всегда была кем, Рей? – он не изменял устойчивому, безжалостному темпу, все мышцы его мощного тела работали в унисон, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Он полностью контролировал ситуацию, и Рей радовалась, что ей не нужно беспокоиться о том, что он кончит слишком быстро.</p><p>– Я всегда была одинока, – пустая боль в груди запульсировала от напоминания. Так много лет она ждала того, кто заполнит все пустоты в её жизни…</p><p>– Ты не одинока, – он накрыл её губы своими и поцеловал с таким грубым энтузиазмом, широко раскрыв рот, что Рей едва не кончила от наслаждения таким неистовым поцелуем.</p><p>Это было значимо, слишком значимо, но Рей всю жизнь шагала по краю. Нахуй нормы. Нахуй выживание. Она просто схватит желаемое обеими руками и никогда не отпустит.</p><p>– И ты не одинок, – ответила она. – Ты больше никогда не останешься один.</p><p>Кайло застонал.</p><p>– Не давай обещания, которые не сможешь сдержать.</p><p>Неприкрытая боль в его голосе отражала рану в глубине её самой. Она схватила его за подбородок и заставила посмотреть на себя.</p><p>– Если ты позволишь, – сказала она, – я буду твоей.</p><p>Кайло снова поцеловал её, горячо и отчаянно.</p><p>– Потрогай себя, милая, – сказал он. – Подведи себя к оргазму.</p><p>Рей повиновалась ему, просунув одну руку между их телами. Другой рукой не отпускала его щёку. Щетина на лице царапала её мозоли, и ей нравилось это покалывание. Это заставило её почувствовать себя настоящей новым способом: не требующим боли.</p><p>Она обводила клитор жёстко и быстро, и вскоре оргазм накрыл её длинной, пульсирующей волной блаженства. Рей вздрогнула и застонала, изо всех сил стараясь не закрывать глаза и не отпускать его взгляда, пока всё её тело будто готово было рассыпаться.</p><p>– Рей, – сказал он. Кайло смотрел на неё вниз так, словно она внезапно засияла – взрыв красок посреди серого бетона, сияющее солнце после нескольких дождливых дней. Затем его лицо исказилось, и он вскрикнул, вбиваясь в неё в последний раз.</p><p>После необходимой уборки – он снял презерватив и вытерся, пока она ходила в туалет, – они лежали вместе на её крошечном матрасе. Тот был недостаточно большим, чтобы уместить обоих с комфортом, поэтому они лежали на боку лицом друг к другу.</p><p>– Останься, – сказала Рей в тишине комнаты.</p><p>Кайло поцеловал её в лоб.</p><p>– Милая, ни в каком другом месте я бы и не хотел быть.</p><p>Впервые на её памяти Рей заснула, чувствуя себя в тепле, счастье и безопасности.</p><p>Но наутро Кайло исчез.</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Faces from my past return</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another lesson yet to learn</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Как она могла позабыть, насколько он большой? Он был словно кирпичной стеной в человеческом обличье, его массивная фигура заполнила пространство крошечной квартиры. Чёрная футболка облегала мощные бицепсы, и на секунду Рей забыла о своём шоке и злости, глядя на него, не упуская ни единой детали.</p><p>– Рей… – он шагнул к ней, и её транс тут же прервался.</p><p>– Не подходи, – приказала она ему.</p><p>Он не послушался, поэтому Рей подняла кулаки. Она выбьет из него последнее дерьмо, если придётся.</p><p>Кайло остановился, и на его лице вспыхнуло выражение боли.</p><p>– Нет. Я не хочу этого, – его глаза оттеняли тёмно-фиолетовые круги, он будто не спал неделями.</p><p>– Мне насрать, чего ты хочешь, – сказала Рей. – Ты ушёл.</p><p>– Если ты только дашь мне объяснить…</p><p>– Нет! – выкрикнула она, и, к её горькому сожалению, взгляд затуманили слёзы. – Ты солгал мне. Ты сказал, что я не одинока. И потом <em>ушёл.</em></p><p>Она не вполне могла выразить, какую рану на её душе оставил его уход. Рей бросали, снова и снова, так часто, что она теперь всегда этого ждала, но в тот раз всё было по-другому. Пусть она и знала Кайло только одну долгую, страстную ночь, ему удалось невозможное. Он подарил ей <em>надежду</em>. Впервые за многие годы Рей поверила, что у неё будет нечто редкое и особенное. И стоило этому хрупкому ростку надежды в бесплодной земле её разбитого сердца пробиться к свету, как…</p><p>Он ушёл.</p><p>– Прости, – сказал он. – Я должен был.</p><p>Она покачала головой и отступила. Слёзы уже свободно стекали по щекам, мешая видеть. Если сейчас он решит напасть на неё, у неё не будет ни единого шанса.</p><p>– Они все так говорят, – бросила Рей.</p><p>– Кто? – он шагнул к ней, отражая её действие, будто они снова были на ринге, тела идеально ощущали друг друга.</p><p>Она сердито смахнула слёзы, презирая собственную слабость.</p><p>– Родители. Друзья. Любовники. Все. Всегда есть причина, и всегда лживая. Я знаю настоящую причину. Это я, – она всхлипнула. – Что-то не так <em>со мной.</em></p><p>– Рей, нет, нет, – он бросился к ней, и не успела она оттолкнуть его, как Кайло уже обнял её и прижал к своей груди. Она слабо стукнула его по почке, и он глухо хмыкнул, но не отпустил. – Милая, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.</p><p>От того, как Кайло назвал её, она заплакала ещё сильнее. Рей вжималась лицом в его футболку, и он всё ещё пах чертовски приятно, как пот и как лес в представлении Рей, потому что она никогда не была в лесу. Он был тёплым, большим и сильным и держал её так, словно никогда не собирался отпускать, и от этого чувства Рей задрожала.</p><p>Это было опасно.</p><p>Она попыталась отстраниться, но Кайло сжал её только крепче.</p><p>– Рей, для меня было небезопасно остаться, – спешно объяснил он. – В смысле, для тебя. Ты понятия не имеешь, на каких людей я работал, если бы они нашли тебя… Мне вообще не следовало оставаться на ночь, но я не мог устоять, ты была такой прекрасной, нежной и всем, о чём я когда-либо мечтал…</p><p>– Тогда зачем ты солгал? – спросила она с надрывом. – Зачем притворялся, что можешь быть со мной, если не мог?</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул, грудь вздымалась под её щекой.</p><p>– Той ночью я решил уйти, – сказал Кайло. – Я всё равно ненавидел свою работу. Рей, я был головорезом. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?</p><p>Она кивнула. Не то чтобы это было сюрпризом – Фазма говорила, что он опасен, и в большинстве профессий люди не зарабатывают шрамы от ножей и пуль.</p><p>– Это значит, что трудно уйти, если уже ввязался, – рука Кайло гладила её спину вверх-вниз, он уткнулся подбородком ей в макушку. – Это потребовало времени. Времени и… и крови.</p><p>Она не хотела, чтобы Кайло отпускал её – снова эта ебучая тупая надежда, заставлявшая её верить в невозможное, – но ей сейчас нужно было увидеть его лицо. Рей извивалась, пока он не ослабил хватку и не позволил взглянуть на него.</p><p>– Что ты сделал?</p><p>Он выглядел ужасно измученным, но в глазах ещё сохранялось то самое тёмное пламя, покорившее её. Кайло Рен обжигал так сильно, что смотреть на него было почти больно.</p><p>– Я их убил, – прямо ответил он, не отводя взгляда. – Босса, его правую руку, всех в их ближайшем окружении. Всех, кто знал меня и что я для них делал.</p><p>Её сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Кайло Рен стоял в её квартире и, положив руки ей на талию, признавался в том, что убийца.</p><p>– Я никогда никого не убивала, – сказала Рей, и это, вероятно, было неуместным ответом, но она была немного потрясена. Пару раз она находилась у этой грани, когда оказалась в реальной опасности и боролась за свою жизнь, но ей всегда удавалось вырваться, прежде чем пришлось бы сделать этот последний шаг.</p><p>– Надеюсь, тебе никогда и не придётся, – он поднял глаза и отвёл их, взгляд был отрешённым, словно он переживал эту сцену. – Знаешь, он подобрал меня на улице. Я был подростком, сбежал из дома. Он дал мне работу. Научил драться. Был для меня как отец, – его лицо ожесточилось. – Поэтому когда он впервые попросил причинить кому-то боль ради него – было легко. А потом… – он покачал головой. – У меня не было другой работы, не было семьи, к которой я мог бы вернуться. Я уже завяз так глубоко, что единственным разумным путём был путь ещё глубже.</p><p>Рей положила руки ему на плечи, чувствуя напряжение в мышцах. Она могла это понять. Если бы кто-то подобрал её с улицы, выступил в роли отца, она бы сделала для такого человека что угодно. Лила бы слёзы благодарности, если бы хоть кому-то было дело до того, жива она или мертва.</p><p>– А потом? – мягко спросила она.</p><p>Его взгляд вернулся к ней, становясь по привычному глубоким.</p><p>– А потом я встретил красивую и бесстрашную девушку на бойцовском ринге. Впервые за все годы я захотел чего-то для себя. Чего-то, до чего ему не добраться.</p><p>– Годы? – шепнула Рей.</p><p>Кайло кивнул.</p><p>– Я так долго чувствовал себя словно мёртвым. Поцелуй с тобой – это был импульс, опасный, но походивший на пробуждение.</p><p>– Я понимаю, о чём ты, – она тоже чувствовала это болезненное опьянение жизнью. Обычно ей нужен был бой, чтобы почувствовать себя настоящей, но Кайло вернул её на землю и придал форму, просто прижавшись к ней своим телом.</p><p>– И начав, я не мог остановиться, – руки сжали её талию. – Я так сильно хотел тебя, Рей. До сих пор хочу. Но я не мог быть с тобой, пока это было небезопасно.</p><p>Тонкое, неуверенное ощущение захлестнуло её сердце – надежда, снова расцветавшая, несмотря на вечные попытки её уничтожить.</p><p>– Теперь безопасно? – прошептала Рей.</p><p>Он кивнул.</p><p>– Никто не знает, кто я. Я даже… чёрт, я даже снова называюсь своим прежним именем. Бен.</p><p>– Бен, – это имя звучало мягко для такого смертельно опасного мужчины, но почему-то подходило ему.</p><p>– Но я не буду врать, Рей: на моих руках кровь. Много крови, – он серьёзно взглянул на неё. – Я хочу быть с тобой, но тебе нужно знать, что я за человек. Те вещи, что я делал… о них не забыть так просто.</p><p>Рей кивнула.</p><p>– Я знаю, – у неё самой тоже были кровавые призраки прошлого, воспоминания, коловшие и жалившие поздними ночами, когда она отчаянно пыталась заснуть.</p><p>– Не знаю, кем я теперь стану, – сказал Бен. – Не знаю, что я могу. Какую работу найду, – он покачал головой. – Чёрт, даже где жить. Я несколько недель спал в приюте, ждал, не будет ли последствий, – неудивительно, что он выглядел таким измождённым. – Я плохой человек, который совершал плохие поступки, и если я тебе нужен… – он тяжело сглотнул. – Не то чтобы это сделка. Я уже не знаю, кто я, но пытаюсь это понять.</p><p>Рей подняла дрожащие руки к его щекам. Щетина царапнула кожу, когда он зарылся лицом глубже в её ладони.</p><p>– Ты нужен мне, – сказала она, правда вырывалась из горла. – С кровью на руках и всем остальным.</p><p>Его глаза округлились. Он смотрел на неё с каким-то удивлением.</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>Рей кивнула, глаза снова наполнились слезами, а губы изогнулись в улыбке.</p><p>– Я помогу тебе это выяснить, – сказала она. – Кто ты есть. И, может, ты мне тоже с этим поможешь.</p><p>– Рей, – он выдохнул её имя и опустил голову. Она встала на цыпочки на полпути к его лицу, и их губы встретились в мягком и нежном поцелуе. В Обещании. – Я знаю, кто ты, – сказал он, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. – Ты – всё самое прекрасное. И ты моя.</p><p>Она расплылась в широкой улыбке.</p><p>– Я твоя, – сказала Рей. – И ты тоже мой, – она схватила его за руку и потянула за собой к кровати. – И ты останешься здесь со мной, пока мы со всем не разберёмся.</p><p>Он нетерпеливо последовал, не сопротивляясь, когда Рей толкнула его на матрас и забралась сверху. Она легла на него, запустив руки в чёрные волосы и прижавшись ухом к широкой груди, чтобы услышать биение его сердца.</p><p>– Ты не одинока, – пообещал Бен, укутывая её в объятия. – Больше нет.</p><p>Она улыбнулась.</p><p>– И ты не одинок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>